ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jim Henson Hour: New Season, brand new episodes 4 1989/1990
10. The Pigs in Space Movie (Air Date: September 8, 1990) Miss Piggy, Captain Link Hogthrob, and Dr. Julius Strangepork get lost in space and end up landing on Koozebane. In the MuppeTelevision preshow, The Newsman reports that the movie "Pigs in Space" is on hold, but he shows a ten-minute behind-the-scenes featurette of the movie. Muppet Performers * Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Link Hogthrob, The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, The Newsman, and Beautiful Day Monster * Frank Oz as Miss Piggy * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Digit, and Miss Kitty * Steve Whitmire as Bean Bunny, Jacques Roach, and Elderly Purple Frackle * Kevin Clash as Clifford, Leon, and Green-Pink Frackle * Jerry Nelson as Beard, Luncheon Counter Monster, and Dr. Julius Strangepork * Fran Brill as Vicki and Pink Frackle * Gordon Robertson as Lindbergh and Jade Green Frackle * Rob Mills as Blue Frackle Backround Muppets * Dr. Teeth, Zoot, Animal, Floyd, Janice, Lips, Penguins, Chickens, Lobsters, Rats, Pink Monster, Snake Frackle, Earl, Purple Frackle, Emerald Green Frackle, Flower-Eating Monster, Anthony, Fern, Droop, Shaky Sanchez, Boo Monster, Aliens, Koozebanian Phoob, Slithy Toves, Male and Female Koozebanians, Fazoobs, Food, Chopped Liver, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Brool, Murray, Wander McMooch, Aretha, Mudwell Mudbunny, Poison Cackler, Begoony, Inkspots, and Beastie 11. MuppetTelevision: Living Color/Jim Henson's Greek Myths: Perseus and the Gorgons (Air Date: September 9, 1990) '''guest star: '''Weird Al Yankovic, Lynn Thigpen Kermit tries to make the color TV on his video feeds. Muppet Performers * Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Link Hogthrob, and Rowlf * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Digit, and Bunsen Honeydew * Steve Whitmire as Waldo C. Graphic, Bean Bunny, and Flash * Jerry Nelson as Beard, Guy with Paint All Over His Body, and Pink Monster * Richard Hunt as Beaker and Blue Frackle * Fran Brill as Vicki and Merlin's Assistant * Dan Redican as Green Frackle * Gordon Robertson as Lindbergh and Luncheon Counter Monster * Rob Mills as Beautiful Day Monster 12. Living With Dinosaurs (Air Date: September 16, 1990) A young English boy deals with his fears about his unemployed artist father, his pregnant mother, and his asthma, with the help of his favorite doll, a dinosaur named Dog. 13. Food/Jim Henson's The Storyteller: The Three Ravens (Air Date: October 7, 1990) Kermit has trouble getting the show going, because his entire staff is waiting for their lunch to be delivered. Muppet Performers * Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Swedish Chef, and Link Hogthrob * Camille Bonora as Fern (and Vivian Eggloff) * Fran Brill as Vicki, Zondra, and Babs * Kevin Clash as Clifford, Dog Lion, Leon, and Zoot * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Digit, Rizzo, and Luncheon Counter Monster * Rob Mills as Animal and Ubu * Jerry Nelson as Beard and Iguana * Dan Redican as Anthony and Announcer * Steve Whitmire as Waldo C. Graffic, Bean Bunny, and Jacques Roach 14. MuppetTelevision: Animals/Fozzie's San Diego Zoo Adventure (Air Date: October 14, 1990) When all of the animals (including a Sesame Street elephant who would be named Horatio) visit Kermit at Muppet Central, they start invade the studio by pitching ideas to him which start to drive him insane. A half-hour later, Gonzo, Rowlf, and Scooter help Fozzie Bear host at the San Diego Zoo. Muppet Performers * Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Link Hogthrob, Waldorf, and The Swedish Chef * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Digit, and Sundance (lion) * Steve Whitmire as Bean Bunny, Vernon the Grizzly Bear, Waldo C. Graphic and Jacques Roach * Kevin Clash as Clifford, Leon, cow, wolf, and Horatio the Elephant * Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear (second half-hour only) * Richard Hunt as Scooter and Statler (second half-hour only) * Jerry Nelson as Beard, Butch (tiger), cow, and a raccoon * Gordon Robertson as Lindbergh and Quongo the Gorilla * Fran Brill as Vicki, Patina, and cow * Dan Redican as Anthony and Mickey Moose * Camille Bonora as Fern Muppets Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, Link Hogthrob, Leon, Mickey Moose, Vernon the Grizzly Bear, Raccoon, The Swedish Chef, Bean Bunny, sheep, cows, Lindbergh, Digit, Anthony, Fern, Patina, Jacques Roach, penguins, Butch (tiger), Sundance (lion), Quongo the Gorilla, Wolf, chickens, Horatio the Elephant Backround Muppets The Christmas Turkey, Camilla the Chicken, lobsters, Walrus, crocodile, shark, snakes, Jade Green Frackle, Green-Pink Frackle, Elderly Purple Frackle, Male Koozebanian, Miss Kitty, Shaky Sanchez, Lenny the Lizard, Koozebanian Phoob, Flower-Eating Monster, Pink Monster, Devils, Beakie, Poison Cackler, Snowth, Fish Fazoob, and Purple Lothar (Purple Lion) 15. MuppetTelevision: Music and Rhythm/Jim Henson's Greek Myths: Orpheus and Eurydice (Air Date: October 28, 1990) '''guest star: '''Branford and Wynton Marsalis, Ronn Lucas During today's show Kermit and the gang try to dance to different styles of music while preparing the closing number with Branford Marsalis (the sax player) and Wynton Marsalis (the trumpet player). Meanwhile Lips and Zoot prepare their discussion with their influences. Meanwhile, Gorilla TV crew Ubu and Zondra introduces puppeteer Ronn Lucas as our additional guest. Muppet Performers * Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, The Newsman, Link Hogthrob and Waldorf * Dave Goelz as Gonzo the Great, Beauregard, Zoot, and Digit * Steve Whitmire as Bean Bunny, Flash, and Lips * Kevin Clash as Leon, Clifford, and Doglion * Jerry Nelson as Lew Zealand, Beard, and Camilla * Richard Hunt as Statler * Fran Brill as Vicki and Zondra * Rob Mills as Ubu and Luncheon Counter Monster * Gordon Robertson as Chip Muppets Kermit the Frog, Digit, Gonzo, Leon, Vicki, Bean Bunny, The Newsman, Link Hogthrob, Clifford, Beard, Flash, Solid Foam Drummer, Doglion, Luncheon Counter Monster, Camilla the Chicken, Statler & Waldorf, Lew Zealand, Ubu, Chip, Zondra and Beauregard 16. The Dragon & The Elephant (Picture Book Special) (Air Date: November 18, 1990) In the enchanted Kingdom of Popcorn, a large purple Muppet dragon argues with a Muppet elephant (both of Sesame Street) when he causes a big fire in the village. Now it is up to the elephant to save the kingdom from the inferno. Human Cast * Jerry Lee Nelson as King Gerard * Fran Brill as Queen Francesca * Chris Langham as the Guard * Gerry Parkes as the Advisor Muppets Mr. Dragon, Horatio the Elephant, Whatnots, Pigs, Droop, Blue Frackle, Green-Pink Frackle, Purple Elderly Frackle, Emerald Green Frackle, Pink Frackle, Jade Green Frackle, Shaky Sanchez, Koozebanian Phoob, Lenny the Lizard, Chickens, Penguins, Rats, Lobsters, Earl, Butane, Cinders, Desiree, Fazoobs, Bill (frog), Gil (frog), Jill (frog), cows, sheep, horses, rabbits, Afghan Hound, Baskerville, Wolf, Inkspots, Begoony, Mudwell Mudbunny, Murray, Brool, Wander McMooch, Singing Food, Atrics, and Babies Muppet Performers * Jim Henson as Mr. Dragon * Dave Goelz as additional Muppets * Steve Whitmire as as additional Muppets * Jerry Nelson as Horatio the Elephant and sheep * Richard Hunt as Emerald Green Frackle * Kevin Clash as cow and Wander McMooch * Gordon Robertson as Baskerville * Rob Mills as Wolf * Fran Brill as Brool 17. MuppetTelevision: Laundry/Jim Henson's Greek Myths: Theseus and The Minotaur (Air Date: December 9, 1990) The studio gets overwhelmed by animate fresh clean clothes, while several Muppet monsters take over Kermit's video feeds and Kermit reads the story about how birds celebrate the coming of summer. '''guest star: '''Fred Newman, Madonna, John Moschitta, Jr. Muppets Kermit the Frog, Digit, Clifford, Gonzo, Vicki, Flash, Link Hogthrob, Beard, Leon, Rowlf the Dog, The Newsman, Bean Bunny, Luncheon Counter Monster, Beautiful Day Monster, Sweetums, Doglion, Timmy Monster, Frackles, Fletcher Bird, Lindbergh, cows, chickens, penguins, rats, Whaddyasay Bird, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Ohboy Bird, Youknow Bird, Righton Bird, Ohreally Bird, and Harold (woodpecker) Muppet Performers * Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Link Hogthrob, Rowlf the Dog, Forcryingoutloud Bird, and The Newsman * Dave Goelz as Digit, Jade Green Frackle, Righton Bird, and Gonzo * Steve Whitmire as Bean Bunny, Flash, and Elderly Purple Frackle * Kevin Clash as Clifford, Leon, Harold, Doglion, Green-Pink Frackle, and Timmy Monster (voice only) * Jerry Nelson as Beard, Whaddyasay Bird, and Luncheon Counter Monster * Fran Brill as Vicki, Ohreally Bird, and Youknow Bird (voice only) * Gordon Robertson as Lindbergh, Purple Frackle and Timmy Monster (puppetry) * Dan Redican as Beautiful Day Monster and Youknow Bird (puppetry) * Rob Mills as Sweetums and Ohboy Bird 18. The Lizards (Picture Book Special) (Air Date: December 16, 1990) A blue iguana, a pink gecko, a yellow agama, an orange basilisk, a red moloch, a purple skink, and a green chameleon must help themselves escape from a hungry black Komodo dragon. Muppet Performers *Kevin Clash as the blue iguana *David Rudman as the pink gecko *Jim Martin as the yellow agama *Rickey Boyd as the orange basilisk *Steve Whitmire as the red moloch *Marty Robinson as the purple skink *Fran Brill as the green chameleon *Jerry Nelson as the black Komodo dragon 19. The Best of The Jim Henson Hour (Air Date: December 23, 1990) Gonzo and Bean Bunny host an hour of their moments of MuppeTelevision episodes. 20. MuppetTelevision: Plants/Jim Henson's Greek Myths: Daedalus and Icarus (Air Date: December 30, 1990) Plants and trees take over the studio. '''guest star: '''Cree Summer Muppets Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Clifford, Waldo C. Graphic, Rowlf, Merlin's Assistant, Digit, Lindbergh, Bean Bunny, Vicki, Gonzo, Beard, Leon, The Newsman, Flash, Link Hogthrob, Morton the Beaver, Trees, Flowers, Floris McDirt, Frackles, Miss Kitty, Flower-Eating Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, Droop, Shaky Sanchez, Koozebanian Phoob, Fish Fazoob Muppet Performers * Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Link Hoghtrob, Rowlf, The Newsman, and Green Frackle * Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear * Dave Goelz as Digit, Green-Pink Frackle, Gonzo * Steve Whitmire as Waldo C. Graphic, Bean Bunny, and Elderly Purple Frackle * Kevin Clash as Clifford, Leon, Pine Tree, Morton the Beaver, and Luncheon Counter Monster * Jerry Nelson as Beard, Oak Tree, the Guy with a Tree on his Head, and Blue Frackle * Fran Brill as Vicki, Merlin's Assistant, and Pink Frackle * Gordon Robertson as Flower-Eating Monster and Lindbergh * Rob Mills as Floris McDirt and Miss Kitty 21. The Secrets of the Muppets (Air Date: January 27, 1991) Jim Henson explains the technology behind his work, including remote control devices, bike riding Muppets, and… gulp… puppets. Muppet Performers * Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog and Rowlf * Camille Bonora as Jojo * Dave Goelz as Gonzo and Digit * Kevin Clash as Clifford and Leon * Steve Whitmire as Bean Bunny, Waldo C. Graphic, and Doozer * Fran Brill as Vicki * Jerry Nelson as Beard * Dan Redican * Rob Mills * Mike Quinn * Gordon Robertson * Bob Stutt Category:Season 2 Category:Episode list